The present invention will now be described with occasional reference to the illustrated embodiments of the invention. This invention may, however, be embodied in different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein, nor in any order of preference. Rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will be more thorough, and will convey the scope of the invention to those skilled in the art.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. The terminology used in the description of the invention herein is for describing particular embodiments only and is not intended to be limiting of the invention. As used in the description of the invention and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise.
Unless otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as molecular weight, reaction conditions, and so forth as used in the specification and claims are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, unless otherwise indicated, the numerical properties set forth in the specification and claims are approximations that may vary depending on the desired properties sought to be obtained in embodiments of the present invention. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as possible. Any numerical values, however, inherently contain certain errors necessarily resulting from error found in their respective measurements.
Various embodiments of a control valve are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein are mounted in a hydraulic control unit of an electronically controlled brake system.
Electronically controlled brake systems for vehicles are well known. One type of electronically controlled brake system includes a hydraulic control unit (HCU) connected in fluid communication between a master cylinder and a plurality of wheel brakes. The HCU typically includes a housing containing control valves and other components for selectively controlling hydraulic brake pressure at the wheel brakes.
Control valves for HCU's are commonly formed as electronically actuated solenoid valves. A typical solenoid valve includes a cylindrical armature slidably received in a sleeve or flux tube for movement relative to a valve seat. A spring is used to bias the armature in an open or closed position, thereby respectively permitting or blocking fluid flow through the valve. A coil assembly is provided about the sleeve. When the valve is energized, an electromagnetic field or flux generated by the coil assembly causes the armature to respectively slide from the biased open or closed position to a closed or open position.
Control valves mounted in a HCU are actuated by an electronic control unit (ECU) to provide desired braking functions such as anti-lock braking, traction control, and vehicle stability control.
To provide desired braking responses, an armature must respond quickly and in a predictable manner to an electromagnetic field generated by an energized coil assembly.